


Wrong Place Wrong Time

by Nellie2018



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Sam Winchester, Demons, Gen, Hurt Dean, Hurt Sam, Tornado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: The boys are caught in a tornado whilst hunting demons in Oklahoma





	Wrong Place Wrong Time

Sam wiped the sweat from his brow as he lifted his bag from the trunk of the Impala. The day was hot and humid, the temperature still above 100 degrees even though it was late afternoon. They were in Jonestown, a rural community on the Oaklahoma plains chasing up reports of possible demon activity. The Winchester brothers had spent a long hot day investigating a fruitless lead and were both tired, sweaty and both edging around irritability with each other. The tall hunter looked up at the sky, dark clouds were beginning to form.  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if it pours down tonight” he said, standing aside so Dean could get to his bag and saw his brother nod.  
“Let’s hope that the roof doesn’t leak.” said Dean, fed up with the frustrating day they had experienced.  
Sam nodded. “With our luck, the creek will flood and we’ll wake up floating down the high street.”  
Dean laughed and slammed the trunk shut and followed Sam to the room. It was a small motel, probably only about 20 rooms, all on the ground floor. It was surrounded by several high trees which provided some shade but the room was still hot and airless. Sam threw his bag down and reached to the air conditioner, ramping up the setting to maximum and stood in front of it for a minute feeling the cool air drying the sweat on his skin.  
Dean threw his bag on his bed and turned to his brother. “Do you want first dibs on the shower?” he asked and Sam nodded eagerly.  
“I’ll be quick” he promised and moved to strip off, taking the neatly folded towel bale from the end of his bed.  
“I noticed a small bar in walking distance. We can go and get something to eat there when we’ve cleaned up. I definitely need a cold beer after the day we’ve had.”  
“Amen to that “ agreed Sam going into the small bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

About an hour later they were sat in the bar, a plate of good food half eaten in front of them. Two beer glasses were nearly empty before them. The place was small and only a few tables were occupied, it being midweek. Dean rose and indicated to Sams nearly empty glass. “Another one?” he asked.  
“Cheers Dean” Sam nodded and finished off his plate of fried chicken as Dean waited at the bar to be served. Hunger sated he relaxed as Dean slid into place and another pint of cold beer was deposited in front of him. Taking a long draught he sighed in satisfaction. There was nothing better than a cold beer after a long hot day.  
Dean finished off his chicken dinner and also sighed in satisfaction as he took a long drink.  
“So, I guess this trip is a bust” said Sam.  
“ Looks like it” Dean answered. They had not seen any signs of demon activity.  
“So, we go back to the batcave tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, as long as we’re not floating down the high street.”  
The waitress came over and took their plates away. “You boys want anything else?” she asked and Dean smiled up at her.  
“Pie?” he asked and she nodded. “We have apple, peach or cherry.”  
Dean looked over at his brother, asking a silent question.  
“Apple please no cream.”  
Dean added “Same for me please honey”.  
The waitress, a middle aged lady, smiled down at him, entranced by Deans twinkling eyes and charming manner. She found these two boys very polite and certainly a little above the class of the local farmers she was used to serving. She moved back to the kitchen and cut a generous piece for each of them and was pleased to see the elder ones eyes light up as she placed it down in front of him. “Enjoy” she said and watched as both dived in. Their appetite reminded her of her own sons.  
“Are you staying local?” she asked and the younger man nodded.  
“Yep. We’re staying overnight at the motel.”  
“Just to warn you we may have some rough weather overnight. The weatherman has been forecasting thunderstorms for the area. Hopefully it will break this heatwave.”  
“We’ll get back to the room soon. My brother and me have had a long day so I don’t think either of us are wanting to stay out late. You be careful as well.”  
“I will. We’ll close up early tonight. I don’t think we’ll get any new trade after 10 o’clock. When it rains in Oklahoma you certainly don’t want to be out in it.”  
“Too true” nodded Dean.  
They finished their pie and after another beer they left and walked back to the motel. The heat was oppressive and the dusk masked the dark clouds that were forming and beginning to twist into a spiral.

It didn’t take the Winchester brothers long to fall asleep and they failed to hear the sound of the wind beginning to pick up and the sound of heavy raindrops beginning to hit the windows. It was around 2 o’clock in the morning when a loud bang shook the building and Dean instantly came awake. There was a maelstrom of sound and the door of the room was rattling in its frame. He heard a rushing crashing sound and he instinctively reached for his brother. Sam had also woken and looked at Dean in confusion.  
“What’s happening?” He shouted over the noise.  
The door of the room burst open and a shower of rain was blown into the room.  
“On the floor now Sam” shouted Dean, pulling him down onto the floor between the beds. He brought the mattress off his bed down onto the top of them, wedging it down between the two divans to protect them. Reaching out he grabbed his brother and held on with one arm wrapped around him as Sam ducked down and tucked himself into Dean, wrapping his arm around tightly. Both brothers winced as the windows burst in, sharp slivers of glass flying across the room. The roar drowned out any chance of conversation and both Winchester brothers hunkered down, enduring the ordeal. It took about 3 minutes before the roaring noise began to abate and a calm finally began to fall. The rain still fell heavily but the wind had passed. Carefully, Dean peeled back the mattress and shoved it sideways back onto the bed base.  
“You ok Sammy?” he asked as his brother extricated himself from his embrace.  
Sam shook himself as he sat up.  
“I think so. Are you ok?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What the hell was that?”  
“I think it was a tornado.” Dean looked around the devastated room. The door and windows had been shattered.  
“Shit” said Sam and Dean turned to look at his bed. Long shards of glass were embedded in the pillow and headboard. If he hadn’t woken he would have been sliced and diced.  
“Come on. There must be people needing our help.”  
They stumbled out of the room, having taken a little time to locate shoes and clothes. As they wandered out they were confronted by a scene of chaos. Signs, branches, glass and basically any moveable item was strewn around the carpark. Dean sighed as he saw the Impala but luckily it had been protected by the roof of the motels canopy which had lifted and wedged by the side of the car.  
“Oh Baby” Dean sighed but he knew that she would have to stay where she was for now as there were more urgent targets of attention.  
“I think we were lucky.” said Sam assessing the damage to the local area. “I think we were caught by the outside edge. The building seems to have survived relatively well. They walked a bit further and helped a few people who began to emerge from the damaged rooms. They saw the motel owner run out into the carpark and everyone gravitated towards him.  
The short graying man began to gather everyone together and the Winchester brothers helped him assess the situation.  
“Anyone missing?” asked Dean and the owner did a quick headcount Being a midweek, the motel had been relatively quiet with only 4 rooms booked out. He counted - two from room 16, 1 from room 12 and the two brothers from room 20.  
“There was a family in room 1. Two adults and 1 baby. I can’t see them here.” He looked over to where room 1 was and his heart sank. A large tree had fallen close to the room, branches punching through the wall and roof.  
“Do you have somewhere you can get everyone out of the rain?” asked Sam, nodding at the other guests who were getting drowned in the heavy downpour. The motel owner looked back and said “Rooms 8 to 10 seem to have escaped too much damage. I’ll get them in there until the emergency services get here.”  
“Great, Dean and me will try and get to the family. You look after your other guests.”  
“Thanks Boys” said the owner gratefully.  
Nearing room 1 they picked their way carefully over the branches and broken glass. The trunk of the large pine tree had missed the building but several branches had caught the edge of the room. Fighting their way through the branches, Dean kicked the door open and stepped/fell into the dark room.  
“Hello” he called, hearing Sam climbing in behind him.  
“Help us” came a cry from a corner and the boys swung around to find the family huddled behind a mattress, pinned by a large branch.  
“Thank god you had that mattress” said Dean leaning in. “Is everyone ok behind there?”  
“We’re a little battered but in one piece. Please help us, my wife and daughter are trapped in the corner.” a mans panicked voice replied.  
“I know it’s not easy but try and stay calm. There is a big branch pinning you down which we’re going to have to cut to get you out.”  
“Please hurry” pleaded a female voice and they heard the small whimper of a baby.  
“We’ll get you out as quick as we can but we need to be careful, there is a lot of loose debris in the way. I’m Dean by the way and my brother Sam is with me here to help”.  
“Thank you” said the man. “My name is Jim, my wife is Marie and my daughter is Jessica.”  
“I hope to shake your hand in a short while Jim. I’m just going to go outside and see if we can pick up some tools. I won’t be long” Dean assured.  
He turned to Sam and they assessed the branch. “If we cut it at each end we should be able to lift it out. It doesn’t look too heavy, it’s just an awkward shape.”  
Sam nodded. “I’ll go and see if I can find a saw or an axe.”  
Dean watched him climb out and began to lift debris away from the ends of the branch, clearing the way for them to get the saw in. The baby began crying and he heard Marie shushing her.  
“Do you need anything, milk, diapers?” asked Dean. “There is a small gap that I can pass things through.”  
“No it’s ok. I have everything I need to feed her” said Martha and Dean coloured as he realised she meant she was breastfeeding. “Ok” he said gruffly. “Just let me know if there is anything.”  
“Just get us out of here” pleaded Jim quietly.  
Sam returned with a saw and both brothers got stuck in. It took a while but eventually one end of the branch came free  
“I think we may be able to bend this back to get the family out.” said Dean testing the weight of the branch.  
“Jim, me and Sam will pull the branch back. I need one of you to crawl out first.”  
“Ok. Marie you go first and I’ll pass Jess out.”  
Sam swallowed a lump in his throat at the sound of the name Jess.  
He picked up the branch alongside Dean and they began to pull. The pressure on the mattress eased and Jim pushed from his side. A small blonde lady slipped under the branch into the welcome fresh air. Straining, the Winchester brothers held on as Jim slipped under, holding his daughter out for Marie to take off him. She safely gathered her daughter to her breast and Sam helped her climb out into the open air. Dean helped Jim crawl out and finally the father was able to shake the hand of his rescuer.  
“Thank you” he said as he shook Deans hand firmly Dean nodded and helped him join his family. The boys led them to the meeting point where they were all greeted with relief. The motel owner, Jack Alexander, shook both the Winchester brothers hands gratefully.  
“I’ve contacted the emergency services but we’re not going to be a priority. We were lucky, the tornado just edged this street but there were a lot of houses in its path.”  
Both the Winchesters looked at the huddled motel guests. Everyone was safe enough where they were and it looked like Jack was in control of the situation. There were more people out there who needed their help and they left the room to help victims further afield.

They worked all night, clearing debris, helping trapped and injured people, aiding the stretched emergency services but eventually more and more rescue personnel arrived and they finally felt it was time for them to take a break.  
“Time to rest Sammy” ordered Dean as they watched an old lady being driven away in an ambulance. They had needed to dig her out of her shattered house, the tornado having taken most of the walls. She had been lucky not to have been more seriously injured. Having the tornado happening in the early hours meant that most victims had been in bed so a little more protected than if they had been outside.  
Dean accepted two bottles of water from a volunteer and handed one to his brother, assessing his condition. Sam was exhausted, wet, dirty, his hands filthy from sifting through the debris. Looking down he knew that he was in the same condition. The rain still fell consistently but the oppressive heat seemed to have eased. It was time for them to return to the motel and when they arrived they were greeted with concern by everyone. Jack ushered them into one of the spare undamaged rooms and urged them to shower and sleep. Dean nodded thankfully as the grey haired motel veteran supplied both of their bags which he extricated from their wrecked room. Showering and changing into dry clothes both brothers lay down and slept for several hours and when they emerged, the clean up was well on its way.  
Dean walked out, blinking in the bright sunshine of late afternoon and saw that the Impala had been uncovered from the fallen canopy. He walked around the car assessing the damage.  
“Oh Baby. I’m sorry.”  
“I don’t believe your apologizing to her Dean. The tornado wasn’t your fault. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”  
Dean nodded. “The Winchester luck strikes again”.  
Sam smiled. “Up to our usual standard.”  
“You ok Sammy” asked Dean, looking closely at his tall dark haired brother.  
“Yeah” he sighed. “I’m tired but fine. I’m a lot better than some people.”  
Dean nodded and turned back to Impala.  
“The damage doesn’t seem to be too bad. I think the canopy protected her from a lot of the flying debris.”  
“I guess we can go home soon then.”  
Sam smiled as his brother nodded.

The roads were clear the next day and with a little tinkering the Impala was ready to go. Both the Winchester brothers bid their goodbyes and were thanked once again by everyone they had helped. They were soon on the road, eating up the miles back to Lebanon. The radio reported a rash of tornados over the mid states area, damage having been caused to several isolated communities resulting in a handful of deaths. They just thanked their lucky stars that the tornado had not been a direct hit or otherwise they could have ended up as a statistic.  
They stopped at a roadhouse truck stop half way home for a break as they were both feeling the effect of their efforts over the last day or so. Sam used the toilet and walked to the sink, running the water and washing his hands. He looked into the mirror eyeing himself in the reflection. Dean came to stand beside him. “Yes your hair needs a cut Sammy”.  
Sam balefully looked at his brothers grinning reflection.  
“Eat me” he said wearily.  
With a laugh Dean slapped him on the back. He heard the door open behind him and 4 men walked in. Ignoring them, the Winchesters moved towards the door but were blocked as the men surrounded them.  
“Excuse me guys” said Dean pleasantly  
“Well well, Dean and Sam Winchester. This is our lucky day.” snarled the man immediately in front of him. His eyes flashed black.  
Dean jumped back to Sams side, both brothers taking up a defensive stance.  
“If you know us, then you know not to mess with us” snapped Dean bravely, noting Sam tensing.  
“There are four of us and only two of you.”  
“That's hardly fair on you.” answer Dean smugly. He called to his brother.  
“Fancy a workout Sammy?”  
Sam nodded, assessing the situation. The demons closed in and both brothers began to fight. Dean lashed out and ducked, taking out two and out of the corner of his eye saw that Sam was taking on the other two. Both brothers fought strongly and bravely landing blows. They had angel blades strapped to their legs but it was not easy to access them when trying to defend themselves. Dean felt a strong punch connect and he fell backwards against a sink, bruising his back as he fell. A second punch forced his head hard against the wall and he saw stars. Verging on the edge of blackness he heard an enraged shout of “Dean” and watched amazed as Sam fought off two of the demons and began to fight the one who had taken him down. The younger Winchester fought with determination and tenacity, punching, kicking,hitting fiercely. Dean shook his head trying to clear it and managed to reach down and pull the blade from his boot  
“Sammy” he shouted and Sam looked down and took the blade from him. Slashing up he killed the first demon, spinning and taking out the second one with a swift stab to the neck. The third and fourth demons attacked at the same time and Dean cursed as he saw Sam fall. The third demon cried out and fell back an instant before the fourth fell and died. Dean s vision began to clear and he saw Sam slump back against the bathroom wall breathing heavily, bleeding from his nose.  
“Wow Sammy, you’re batman! Are you ok?” he called and Dean saw him weakly nod.  
“Of all the bathrooms in all the world we visit the one with a bunch of demons”  
“Wrong place wrong time - same as always Sammy.”  
Sam got up and held out a hand to Dean. “The Winchester luck strikes again.” he said, examining his older brothers head wound critically.  
“How many fingers?” he asked and laughed as Dean held up two in a rude gesture.  
“I’m ok. Just a little banged up. Let's go home”  
“Amen to that” said Sam.


End file.
